Controller Problems
Controller Problem Basic Troubleshooting * Disconnect the controller and check the plug. Examine the controller ports on the PS2 as well. ** Look for obvious problems, plug pushed in, pulled out, etc. ** Clean the plug to remove any dirt or corrosion. Cotton swab and rubbing alcohol will do fine. * Clean the outer shell of the controller to help sticking buttons. Get between the button and the shell with a toothpick to help remove grime that makes buttons stick. * Joystick problems ** Rotate the joysticks slowly in a full circle to re-calibrate them. This can fix problems with movement while the joystick is centered. ** For sticking joysticks clean the base that the joystick is mounted on. Move the joystick around while cleaning to reach all parts of the base. This removes any grime that might be catching on the shell of the controller, as there's very little clearance. * Opening up a Dual-shock 2 is not easy, but can be done. ** Reassembling a DualShock 2 with all the buttons and shoulder buttons working is an exercise in patience and persistence. Not for the faint of heart. ** It's unlikely you'll find anything that the casual user can help. Oiling joysticks worn to the point of sticking has a poor track record, but it's worth a try for a controller. = Dealing with squeaky/sticking joysticks = ploder44444 posted on 1/24/2012 at 3:52 PM I have the same problem after about 6 months using DualShock2 controllers and I am really gentle too!. I have fixed creaky left analog stick with 100% success (about mid 2008) and it's been years now with no absolutely no creaking/squeaking etc. This indicates to me that Sony don't use enough/very good lubricant in their DS2 analog sticks. I have DualShock1 and never experienced this even once! It was making Okami really hard to play (brush strokes). Should have taken photos of this to make a guide, but basically I: * Turn controller upside down so analog sticks resting on table. * Unscrew and *carefully* lift off case (warning: be careful of dualshock motors that are attached with thin wires) and note or take photo of the position of pieces, * Turn controller back right way up (no need to take off back case) * Pull off the analog stick rubber cover off the creaky stick (there will be a metal axle underneath) * I give very brief spray (more like a drizzle) in all corners with 'Professional 3-in-1® High Performance Lubricant' (NOT WD-40®) while holding analog stick up, left, right and down and then rotate to rub it in. * Re-assemble making sure the all the buttons/rubber contact mats are making a good contact. The only problem I had was with the shoulder button rubber mats. They are a bit troublesome in that it seems you need another hand to keep them flat while sealing up the controller. The only way I could do it was in using a flat head screwdriver to keep the shoulder button rubber mat down whilst assembling. It's probably easier if someone show you these steps rather than merely reading them. Good luck.